Prolactin receptors are being purified from rabbit mammary glands and rat liver by solubilization by detergents and subsequent purification with various types of affinity chromatography using Concanavalin A, PCMB, amino acids and reduced and alkylated prolactin. Zwitterionic detergents are most useful for purification since they reduce non-specific binding an interfer less with protein assays.